the_bonniepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom's War!
Mushroom's War '''is a the first and only TRAMB mini movie. It was the season one finale and although it only lasted ten minute, is one of the most popular TRAMB videos ever. In the episode, a platypus named Plauty kills Mushroom's idol, Josh CobraCraft. In order to avenge his idol, Mushroom joins General Pea's military academy. He meets up with the cadets in the training field and they test out their new weapons before Plauty attacks. Plauty manages to split the entire academy apart. Some cadets joined General Pea and some helped Plauty with the attack. Mushroom, Bonnie, Xeney, and the others find themselve caught in the middle of a war and must try and survive against Plauty's ever growing number of cadets. However the biggest fear is Plauty himself. Mushroom and Bonnie soon realised that Plauty has some kind of supernatural ability. Mushroom must fight to survive in this epic season one finale. '''Plot The episode starts off with Mushroom sitting on the couch watching TV, yammering about how much he loves The CobraCraft. Mushroom turns on the TV to watch, but the CobraCraft gets interrupted by an emergency broadcast from General Pea. General Pea begins telling people about his academy and how to join before Plauty shows up and begins shooting him. The broadcast cuts out and Josh CobraCraft begins aplogising for the interruption when Plauty jumps at him and shoots him multiple times, presumably killing him. Static begins taking over the screen before The CobraCraft cuts out. In an attempt to avenge his idol, Mushroom decides that he could join General Pea's academy and learn how to fight against Plauty. After a while, Mushroom finally arrives at the academy training feild and meets up with the General, Bonnie, and a few other cadets. Mushroom begin talking with the General and Bonnie shows off his aim, cracking the camera lens. Suddenly, the screen turns to static and Plauty appears out of nowhere and begins fighting with the cadets. During the fight static randomly appears and it randomly cuts to a close up of Plauty's face. The cadets gain the upper hand and Plauty teleports away. Fearing a second attack, General Pea orders Mushroom to scope out the area in case Plauty tries to attack gain. Mushroom begins scoping out the area and sees Plauty in the tree, who says "F#ck you" before beginning to snipe down at the cadets. It quickly turns to complete chaos as the cadets scramble all over the training field. Half of the cadets stay with General Pea and begin fighting off the attack, while half of the cadets join Plauty, causing a fight to begin in the training field. Mushroom barely misses getting shot as a bullet whizzez past him and he takes cover underneath a table. He attempts to shoot back at Plauty, only to realized that his gun doesn't have any ammo in it. In the middle of the fighting, Bonnie finds a voice changer and begins playing with it while Mushroom urges him to take cover. Eventually, Mushroom, General Pea, and a few other cadets retreat to the bunker for cover. When they get in the bunker, Mushroom begins to play on a drumset he found when Plauty begins messing with the electrical system, causing the lights to flicker. Meanwhile, group of cadets that includes Skelly and Bunnelby crowd in the middle of the bunker yelling for a medic before static appears and Skelly disappears presumably killed. The lights in the bunker finally shut off completely and Mushroom and General Pea take cover in the corner of the room. Plauty somehow enters the room and uses his red laser sight to try and find them. He sees the outline of Mushroom's face and fires, only to miss. Unable to find Mushroom, Plauty leaves. The lights finally come back on and Mushroom (afraid that Plauty might come back) hides behind some pips while General Pea hides under a desk. Skolly (Skelly's twin brother and one of the evil cadets) spots the bunker and enters it, armed with a giant hammer. Skolly is unable to find Mushroom but spots General Pea and pins him down, smashing his head with his hammer multiple times. General Pea survives thanks to his helmet and escapes the bunker with Mushroom, Skolly chasing them. Mushroom shuts the bunker door and traps Skolly in the bunker. Mushroom meets up with the cadets and they hide out in the shed in an attempt to escape Plauty. They manage to hide out for a while before one of the cadets finds out that Plauty planted a bomb that will explode at any moment. The cadets make a mad dash for the fence in an attempt to escape, but only General Pea and Mushroom make it. The rest of the cadets get killed in the explosion. After escaping, Plauty appears behind the fence with a machine gun and begins firing at them, causing them to take cover behind a tree. Mushroom gets hit by a bullet and gets knocked unconscious. When Mushroom wakes up, Plauty finishes him off with a machine gun and the screen goes black with the sound of some one screaming, someone getting stabbed, and somebody crying. Static appears and the episode ends. Characters * Mushroom * Bonnie * General Pea * Mr. Enderman * Xeney * Skelly * Plauty * Skolly * Fyrunt * Bunnelby * Ocelot * other cadets Category:Movies